howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Dragons
Baby dragons hatch from eggs, which is the beginning of the second stage of a dragon's life cycle. This stage is known as the Tiny Tooth. See more of the first stage of a dragon's life cycle at the page Dragon Eggs. Baby dragons are small in size. Some are playful, mischievous and appear adorable to even the toughest of Vikings, as shown when Stoick commented that baby Thunderdrums were cute. Others, however, are aggressive. Newly hatched Whispering Deaths have mouths full of sharp teeth and are unable to control their teeth and spines, thus making them dangerous. All baby dragons have the ability to withstand a Bewilderbeast's mind control as they 'listen to no one'. Deadly Nadder Born from an egg with spikes; baby Nadders come in a assortment of tropical colors, like their parents. Like most baby dragons, their teeth, horns, spines, talons, and claws are smooth and not sharp. They also have some of the most alert senses, most spryness, and are able to fly sooner the other baby dragons. They tend to flock around their mothers for protection and food (mostly regurgitated fish). They will only strike out on their own during maturity in the broad wing stage. Dragon hiddenability baby.jpg Baby nadder 1.jpg nadder_gallery_44 (1).jpg Nadder_gallery_33.jpg nadder_gallery_222.jpg Deadly_nadder_baby.jpg BorkWeekNadderBaby.jpg Baby Nadder.jpg|In School Of Dragons Monstrous Nightmare A baby Nightmare can set itself on fire as soon as they hatch. They are born from an egg that's on fire. Baby Nightmares are some of the most willful baby dragons, and are known for being the first to separate from their litter and assume independence within minutes of their birth. Their saliva, due to it's kerosene composition, is akin to lighter fluid, which indirectly gave Hiccup the idea for Inferno, his flame sword. Despite their self-reliance and solitary natures, Nightmares grow up to be some of the most devoted dragons and are particularly protective of their Viking riders, even if they have a funny way of showing it sometimes. Baby nightmare 2.jpg Monstrous_nightmare_baby.jpg Baby Nightmare.jpg|In School Of Dragons Nadder gallery 33.jpg Dragon hiddenability baby.jpg Gronckle Baby Gronckles, like their parents, are lousy fliers, crash landing, falling, and bumping into things, and they are the only known baby dragon to sleep most of the time. Images-16.jpeg baby_gronkle_gallery_111.jpg baby_gronkle_gallery_2.jpg baby_gronkle_gallery_3.jpg Gronckle_baby.jpg Baby Gronckle.jpg|In School Of Dragons Hideous Zippleback Hatched from a double egg, baby Zipplebacks are really playful and curious. As a baby, one head can breathe gas, but the other can't light it with sparks until it matures. Sometimes double the babies can equal quadruple the headaches! Such is the case with Zipplebacks, whose two heads want different things at the same time! Baby Zipplebacks benefit from having a close relationship with their siblings, from increased hunting (one head watches while the other makes sure the coast is clear) to higher levels of problem solving abilities(one head scares pray into the waiting jaws of the other.) Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-2103.jpg baby_zipplebacks_gallery_11_wm.jpg baby_zipplebacks_gallery_22_wm.jpg Hideous_Zippleback_Baby.png Baby Zippleback.png|In School Of Dragons Whispering Death Whispering Death babies are the only known dragons to be born with razor sharp teeth, spines, and uncontrollable jaw strength. WD 3.png BabyWhisperingDeath.PNG ExoticWhisperingDeathBaby.jpg Baby Death.png|In School Of Dragons Thunderdrum Baby Thunderdrums can be very loud and uncontrollable unless corralled by a bigger, older Thunderdrum, such as how Thornado could control Bing, Bam, and Boom. A baby Thunderdrum's playful nature can lead to destruction, noise making, and making a mess where ever they go. Once you get past the loudness and the destruction, baby Thunderdrums are pretty cute. But in order to see them clearly, they have to be still, which is hard because baby Thunderdrums are always on the move. Like adults, babies can be heard from miles away, which is helpful when a baby calls for its mom. Baby Thunderdrums are considerably larger than other baby dragons. Boom.jpg Bing.jpg Baby Thunderdrum.jpg Baby Thunderdrum.png Bam.jpg Baby Thunderdrum in School of Dragons.png|In School Of Dragons Typhoomerang Typhoomerangs are born with sharp talons and razor sharp claws, and although other baby dragons are the size of house cats, the baby Typhoomerang is the size of a young yak. Torch2.jpg Crop4.png Typhoomerang_Hatchling.png Baby Typhoomerang.jpg|In School Of Dragons Scuttleclaw So far, only baby Scuttleclaws have been seen in the movies. As infants, they're playful and listen to no one. Not even a Bewilderbeast can put them under command. And this trait could be, rather eccentrically, one of few countermeasures to effectively the kings' dragon controlling. They also enjoy playing with Toothless, though the feeling isn't mutual. Scuttleclaws often scatter if roared at by larger dragons. It resembles a cross between a Deadly Nadder and a Hideous Zippleback. It's head is like a Zippleback's, and its body, legs and feet are like a Nadder's. It has spines like those of a Zippleback too, and has a long tail. Scuttleclaws come in a large variety of colors (green, purple, reddish-brown, yellow, etc.) Baby Scuttleclaws are possibly the largest baby dragons. They're big enough to be ridden, while most other baby dragons aren't. Hideous-nadder.jpeg Baby Scuttleclaws.jpg Scuttleclaw_Baby.png Baby Scuttleclaw|In School Of Dragons Scauldron Unlike adult Scauldrons, baby Scauldrons can't shoot hot water, just warm water. Just like the Typhoomerang, a baby Scauldron is the size of a baby yak. IMG 2310.png Baby Scauldron.png|In School Of Dragons Timberjack Timberjack babies can't tear down large trees with their wings like the adults, but they can break off small branches. Like Typhoomerangs and Scauldrons, a baby Timberjack is the size of a baby yak. Baby Timberjack.png Baby Timberjack in School Of Dragons.jpg|in School Of Dragons Stormcutter Stormcutter babies are small when they are born, but they grow bigger very fast. They already have their trademark four wings, but have trouble using them, as well as all of the frills on their head and tail. Baby Stormcutter.png Baby Stormcutter in School of Dragons.png|In School Of Dragons Snaptrapper Snaptrapper babies are always looking for food to satisfy the hunger of their four heads, and every head wants to have all the food just for him or her. Like Typhoomerangs, Scauldrons, and Timberjacks, Snaptrapper babies are the size of a baby yak. Baby Snaptrapper.png maxresdefault (1).jpg|in School Of Dragons Skrill Baby Skrills are aggressive and always want to bite something. They love to fire their lightning; however, it is less powerful then an adult Skrills. They resemble a Night Fury as a baby and someone inexperienced might mistake a baby Skrill for a baby Night Fury. Baby Skrill.png Baby Skrill in School of Dragons.jpg|In School Of Dragons Rumblehorn Rumblehorn babies are very tough and strong. When they are born, they are as heavy as a bag full of rocks, making them one of the heaviest baby dragons known. Baby Rumblehorn.png Baby Rumblehorn.jpg|In School Of Dragons Hotburple Hotburple babies look a lot like the Gronckle babies, even though they are only close relatives. Hotburple babies, just like when they are grown, are very stubborn and lazy. They like metal ores almost as much as a full grown Hotburple. Baby Hotburple.png Baby Hotburple.jpg|In School Of Dragons Smothering Smokebreath A baby Smothering Smokebreath looks very similar to an adult and is also able to breath smoke straight from birth. Just like adults, baby Smokebreaths love to steal any metal they can find to help their parents build their nests. BabySmotheringSmokebreath.PNG Ssh.jpg|In School Of Dragons Snafflefang A baby Snafflefang loves to eat geodes almost as much as an adult. Because of their smaller size, they tend to be even crazier for geodes than their parents. BabySnafflefang.PNG Baby Snagglefang.jpg|In School Of Dragons Flightmare A baby Flightmare can glow just as bright as an adult after eating glowing algae. However, their teeth are smaller than adults, so the fish have to be caught by the parents to feed to the baby. BabyFlightmare.PNG Baby Flightmare.jpg|In School Of Dragons Boneknapper Baby Boneknappers have to find much smaller dragon bones to cover themselves than adults. However the bones that they pick are strong and help protect the baby Boneknapper from its enemies. Baby Boneknapper.PNG Baby Boneknapper in School of Dragons.png|In School Of Dragons Sweet Death Baby Sweet Deaths look similar to Gronckles or Hotburples, but do not look like their parents at all. Their big eyes and short teeth make them look somewhat cute, but when they grow up, that cuteness is gone. BabySweetDeath.PNG Baby Sweet Death.jpg|In School Of Dragons Tide Glider Baby Tide Gliders are much thinner than adults and they haven't grown the big wings of adults yet. However, the horns on their heads are there from birth. BabyTideGlider.PNG Baby Tide Glider.png|In School Of Dragons Seashocker Baby Seashockers have shorter necks, teeth, and tails than adults. This causes them to tend to like to go after smaller prey like capelin or other small fish. BabySeashocker.PNG Sand Wraith Baby Sand Wraiths are small and very adorable looking. This contrasts with the appearance of adults, who are big and menacing. Babies like to burrow almost as much as adults. The babies of their subspecies, the Desert Wraith, appears similar to its relative, except that is dark grayish in color and has black lines on its wings and tail. BabySandWraith.jpg|Baby Sand Wraith Desert_Wraith_Hatchling.png|Baby Desert Wraith Baby Sand Wraith.png|In School Of Dragons Hackatoo Baby Hackatoos have sharp horns on their heads, just like adults. Like adults, they use these horns to cut into trees for wood. They are prone to getting their horns stuck in the trees they are cutting. BabyHackatoo.jpg Hobblegrunt Baby Hobblegrunts have the same large, extrasensory frill of an adult. Being small, they can react quicker than even adult Hobblegrunts. They seem to have no pupils in their eyes. BabyHobblegrunt.jpg Baby Hobblegrunt.png|In School Of Dragons Woolly Howl Baby Woolly Howls have similar fur-like scales to the adults. However, unlike adults, they are a little more cuddly. They breathe less powerful ice balls than adults. BabyWoolyHowl.jpg|Baby Wooly Howl Baby Woolly Howl.jpg|In School Of Dragons Windstriker Baby Windstrikers already have the horn of adults, although theirs is much shorter. Their turquoise bodies, wings, and tail are covered in several, yellow circles. The body of the baby dragon seems to be less thin then that of the adult Windstriker. Windstriker_Hatchling.png Grapple Grounder Baby Grapple Grounders are shorter and less thin than adults. The horns on the back of their heads are shorter than those of adults. Baby Grapple Grounder.png Baby Grapple Grounder in School of Dragons.png|In School Of Dragons Thunderclaw Baby Thunderclaws are less fat than adults of their species. Like adults, they stand on two legs. Their horns are shorter and stumpier than those of adults. Thunderclaw_Hatchling.png Thunderpede Unlike most dragons, baby Thunderpedes are capable of flying straight from birth. Their horns are shorter than those of their parents, but they still have as many legs as adults do. Thunderpede Hatchling.png Baby Thunderpede.png|In School Of Dragons Moldruffle Baby Moldruffles appear very similar to adults. However they have shorter horns on the back of their head and the resonating horn on their head is much shorter. They already have most of the characteristics of adults, however, such as a fan-shaped tail and similar wing shapes. Moldruffle Baby.jpg Moldruffle Baby.png|Baby Moldruffle in Rise of Berk Mudraker Compared to those of adults, baby Mudrakers have horns that appear like two, large bumps instead of a horn. However, they already have their characteristic sail and can already fire sonic blasts. Mudraker Baby.png Screaming Death Baby Screaming Deaths appear bigger than most other baby dragons. However, their tails are much shorter than those of most baby dragons, even those of its subspecies, the Whispering Death. Its eyes are huge, some of the biggest of any baby dragon. Like adults, baby Screaming Deaths have a short, stumpy horn on their face. Screaming Death Baby.png Night Terror Baby Night Terrors appear to be a shimmering green color, compared to adults, which are either black or white. They also have three tail spikes on the top of their tails and none on the bottom. They have shorter horns than adults. Baby Night Terror.PNG Nterror_hatch.png|In School Of Dragons Death Song (Slithersong) Baby Death Songs (Slithersongs) appear to have shorter frills than those of adults. They also are a different color than adults, blue. They appear to have eye spots on their wings and no frills on their tail. Baby Death Song, Slithersong.PNG|Baby Slithersong in Rise Of Berk Baby Death Song.png|Baby Death Song in School Of Dragons Deathsong_Baby.png|Baby Death Song in Rise Of Berk Baby_Slithersong.png|Baby Slithersong in School Of Dragons Tumblr o9c3o83nru1uxfga8o1 540.jpg Snow Wraith Baby Snow Wraiths appear very similar to adults. However, they have shorter spines, a shorter horn, and a shorter ledge on their chins. Their heat vision is not as good as that of an adult. Baby Snow Wraith.png Baby Snow Wraith in School of Dragons.png|In School Of Dragons Thornridge Baby Thornridges appear very similar to adults. However, they have two, curled horns on their head. The spiky frill of horns on the adults is already present on the babies. Baby Thornridge.png Catastrophic Quaken Baby Catastrophic Quakens are shorter than adults and have shorter spikes. Their "stinger-like tail" is also shorter. However, they do already have the characteristic three jaws of adults. Baby Catastrophic Quaken.png Baby Quaken.png|In School Of Dragons Speed Stinger Baby Speed Stingers are shorter than adults and don't have any noticeable teeth. Their stinger and crests are smaller than those of adults, and their sting is less powerful. However, they still can run fast, but not as fast as an adult. Maxresdefault-1.jpg Changewing Baby Changewings have a much larger head compared to their body than an adult. Unlike an adult Changewing, baby Changewings are normally green in color instead of red and can't change their colors very well. Baby Changewing-0.jpg A8.1.png|in School Of Dragons Sword Stealer Baby Sword Stealers look very different from adults as they are bright yellow instead of a metallic black. Their skin is also less magnetic, as they don't have to make armor to protect themselves yet. Sword Stealer baby.png Shivertooth Baby Shivertooths have teeth just as sharp as adults, which they use to slice up the food that their parents bring them. They are extremely intelligent, just like an adult. Their snow shots are less powerful than adults. Baby Shivertooth.png Baby Shivertooh in SOD.jpg|In School Of Dragons Groncicle Baby Groncicles have larger heads and eyes compared to their body than adults. Unlike adults, they can't freeze the water around them by swimming through it. Their ice blasts are also less powerful than adults. Baby Groncicle.png Prickleboggle Baby Prickleboggles have much less thick skin than adults. Their ice breath isn't as strong as adults either. However, they are still very friendly to other dragons and help protect them from harm. Prickleboggle Baby.png Devilish Dervish Baby Devilish Dervishes have shorter tails than adults. Their tail spikes are also less sharp than those of adults. Their neck and horns are also shorter than adults. Baby Devilish Dervish.png Windwalker Baby Windwalkers have much smaller wings than adults. They are not very good at flying and are much less faster than adults. However, they are still very loyal, just like an adult. Windwalker Baby.png Sliquifier Baby Sliquifiers are much less quick compared to adults. Their acid breath is also not as strong as adults. Their fins and tendrils are also smaller than adults. Sliquifier Baby.png Snifflehunch Baby Snifflehunches' sense of smell is much less powerful than an adult's. Their fire sneezes are also less powerful. However, they are just as playful as adults. Baby Snifflehunch.png Razorwhip Baby Razorwhips' scales are much less sharp than adults. However, their tails can still cut through anything. Their fire is still burning hot, but it's not as strong as an adult's. Baby Razorwhip.png pl:Smocze pisklęta Category:Dragons